story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
The Castle of Derethor
By Marcus Dwemer '' '' Far away, in an ancient, forgotten area of the world, There lies an ancient, golden castle, standing tall and proud. This, is the Castle of Derethor. Derethor was a king long, long ago. He was fair, just, wise, and friendly. He was very close to God, and God gave his people much food. He had Three sons, called Percy, Charlie, and Siegfried. His sons were triplets, and loved their father very much. Derethor’s wife, queen Bella, however, loathed the boys. Derethor’s castle was big, grand, and beautiful. A place of history, lives lived and life lost. We know not today the human cost Of battles fought by the ghosts of our past To create a peace uncertain to last. Walk slowly, walk quietly and open your mind, To a world and its people that are here to find. Floors trodden heavy with memories rich, Walls with secrets they are happy to pitch. It held many treasure, from gold to diamonds. Queen Bella thought she would love her sons, But she did not. Many times she had tried to kill them, every try failed. Eventually the boys told their father, and Bella was put in the dungeon, Until the king decided what to do with her. It's a one: one ratio, no? Said so, yes. Let's go, Mr. Joe. Of course; I'd Say so. One; two; three; four. The King noticed something, though. “There are traitors in the castle Hypocrites and liars Spreading rumors, keeping secrets Lighting silent fires Pacing in the bedrooms Quiet in the halls Sneaking after midnight Conspiring behind walls Pretending to be royalty.” “Throwing out words like garbage Not saying what they mean Not taking time to think Just playing a silly game Betraying flesh and blood not feeling any shame Full of carelessness and greediness But acting so sincere Watching with fake smiles and laughter Ignoring every tear Throwing "traitors" in the dungeon While deceiving on the thrown!” King Derethor found out his wife had spies in the castle, So he had his guards find them. When they were caught, the king banished them and his former wife To the Far East. Seven years later, his sons became men. Percy became the steward, Charlie was the duke, And Siegfried was to inherit the throne. They were all happy with their positions. The king has just signed a very important treaty, Stating the Ireland, japan, and Germany would no longer Attack them, and live in peace and Friendship. Man builds up a castle With his own hands He is the creator Of everything on this land Then why does he create A castle so unguarenteed Into it, he initiates People because of his greed. The castle had started to rot, and Charlie was Doing his best to have it repaired. The golden color of the Castle was starting to fade away. You built a castle of glass around your heart, to keep it safe from getting hurt. You went on searching for comfort, but in vain, the walls cracked and are now falling apart. You weren't willing to let go of it when the monsoon brought in the rain and the gloom. Then, one fateful day, a horn sounded, and A horde of Goblins attacked the castle. Many people died. The knights and King Derethor did their best to defend The castle, but they failed. The only survivors of the attack were Charlie, Percy, their wives, And two jesters. They fled the castle, and lived new lives in Scotland. The castle was nearly destroyed. Many parts of the land it was on broke away into the sea. For thirty-five years, the castle was empty. Charlie visited the castle, and died there. These were his final words: “In this castle where I lay, With the angels and queens, As they bow down To pray. And in these dreams, Of which I sleep, My tormented soul. And with these thoughts, My pen does bleed, Onto parchment composed Of guilt and greed. And in this hell, Of which I dread, Upon a rock, I rest my head. And with these hopes, My wings spread high.” He was buried in that castle, and his children Visited it often. Some fifty years later, One of Charlie’s great Grandchildren found the castle. He was an architect. He gathered his workers, And they worked for five years to restore That castle to its original greatness. They succeeded, and the Castle looked new And grand again. The golden color was restored, all the rooms and chambers were Refurnished and brought back to life. It became a tourist attraction, and part of it even became a restaurant. Castle Derethor was grand again. And it still sits there today, waiting for new people to Come visit, if they can find it. Category:Poetry Category:Fantasy